The popularity of tattoos has increased and inspired refinement in tattoo equipment and the sophistication of tattoos themselves. A typical tattoo studio has a variety of tools to apply tattoos to clients. For example, a tattoo artist may have a tattoo chair, table, arm stand, foot rest, etc. All of these pieces of furniture take up space, yet may be required in order to properly apply tattoos.
The furniture used by tattoo artists is often not specifically designed to be used to apply tattoos, but rather, are used for other applications, such as in medical or beauty salon applications. Thus, prolonged use of the furniture for tattooing may be uncomfortable for both the tattoo artist and the client. For example, many tattoo artists use massage tables to apply tattoos to a client's back, shoulders, or legs. Because massage tables were not designed for the ergonomic needs of a tattoo artist, they may cause discomfort or health problems for the artist.
Moreover, commonly used furniture in tattooing may not be able to place the client in a position that naturally stretches the skin of the area that is going to receive the tattoo. In order to receive a high-quality tattoo, the skin needs to be stretched; otherwise, the tattoo may be applied incorrectly (e.g., the tattoo may be disfigured). In order to compensate, a tattoo artist typically manually stretches and holds the client's skin while the tattoo is applied. This is uncomfortable for the tattoo artist, the client, or both. Additionally, the artist may not stretch the skin in a way that it would naturally stretch, resulting in distortion of the tattoo. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that can be used to comfortably position a client for tattooing.